The present invention relates to an improvement in electrodes which are attached to the human head when the electroencephalographic examination is performed.
Electroencephalography is one of the electrophysiological methods to investigate biological phenomena. In general, electroencephalography is practiced by attaching electrodes to several positions on the skin of the head, connecting the lead wires extending from the electrodes to an electroencephalograph and observing the electroencephalographic patterns on the recorder.
Proposed hitherto as electrodes utilizable for this purpose are those of a dish type, those of a cup type, those of a strip type and those of a needle type. Generally, these electrodes do not involve any problem when used for a short-term examination but there are drawbacks when they are used for obtaining continuous recordings for a long period of time, for example, over 30 minutes or for obtaining a recording of the subject a state of motion where the head is moving, since these electrodes tend to be detached from the head skin, thus making it difficult to obtain exact results of the examination.